Product display and dispensing systems, also known as merchandisers, are commonly used in the retail industry for displaying as well as dispensing a series of stacked products. Typical product display and dispensing systems include a tray configured for containing a series of products and a forward feed device for engaging a rearward most product to push the entire series of products toward the front end of the tray. To prevent the forward feed device from pushing the products out of the tray, the tray includes a front wall that engages the frontward most products. As a result, the series of products is automatically forced to the front of the tray in the front of the shelf where the products can be easily seen and removed by customers.
Because product display and dispensing systems are typically supported between relatively closely spaced shelves and because the forward feed device automatically forces the series of products to the front end of the tray and to the front end of the shelf, it is sometimes difficult to determine the inventory level within the display and dispensing system. As a result, ordering stock and reloading the product display and dispensing system in a timely manner to insure fully stocked shelves is also difficult.
In an attempt to facilitate timely stock reordering and reloading of products, several product display and dispensing systems include embossed numerals which appear one-by-one through a viewing window as the products are removed from the system. Because the numerals are constantly presented at the front of the system regardless of the particular inventory level, stockers must visually inspect each and every product display and dispensing system to determine which particular systems require additional stock.
Moreover, because a typical retail shelf may include a multitude of product display and dispensing systems, and because the numerals of each product display and dispensing system are presented at the front of the trays, the multitude of numerals tend to detract the consumer's attention from the promotional displays and the products themselves. The multitude of varying numbers and windows is aesthetically unpleasing. As a result, there is a continuing need for a product display and dispensing system that presents products at the front of a shelf in an orderly and neat fashion while inconspicuously indicating to a product stocker or clerk when the inventory level of the system has been depleted.